yoworldfandomcom-20200214-history
FockerHale Productions
FockerHale Productions is a Yoville production company that was started in April 2013. They make Yoville TV Series/Music Videos/Movies The link to their Youtube channel. ''*As of August 2013 FockerHaleProductions has ceased any and all production on Yoville series, music videos, and movies. Any series that was still running a current season, or had been renewed for another one has been cancelled and will not continue. Instead, FockerHaleProductions moved into doing Sims series. '' FockerHale Productions TV Series: The Upper East Side The Carlisle's ''' '''Yo-Big Brother The Big City The Upper East Side The Upper East Side is the first series from FockerHaleProductions. The show had a full first season of six episodes produced & uploaded. After those had been uploaded, it was renewed for a second season of six episodes which has been completely filmed & uploaded. After the full second season of six episodes were uploaded, two extra "bonus" episodes for season two were ordered, and have been uploaded. The show was renewed for a third season of five episodes, whih was later trimmed down to four episodes due to storylines. All four episodes of season three have been uploaded. The show was also renewed for a fourth (and final) season to consist of four episodes, which is currently in production. ''*In August 2013 all production on Yoville series was ceased, effectively cancelling The Upper East Side, and the fourth season, although all written out, will never be filmed or uploaded. '' *A spin-off of the show has was ordered for a full first season (The Big City) *A second spin-off of the show has a first (pilot) episode order currently. The Carlisle's The Carlisle's lasted for a full first season of six episodes. The series was cancelled after it's first season on 5/17/2013. Yo-Big Brother Three seasons of the show have been filmed & uploaded in their entirety. On 5/29/2013 the show was renewed for a fourth season under the condition that the show undergo re-vamping. It is expected that the show will have a new location to film in, new furniture/sets, new challenges/twists/rules, and also taking out certain things they had before. Although, nothing has been officially decided about the changes yet. **On 6/4/2013 the fourth season was put on hold so that more focus could be put into The Upper East Side & The Big City. Yo-Big Brother is still returning for a fourth season. However at this time, it is unknown when that will be. ''*In August 2013 all production on Yoville series was ceased, and although a fourth season was planned and scheduled to happen due to all production being stopped this fourth season will never happen effectively cancelling Yo-Big Brother. '' The Big City This is the first of two spin-offs of The Upper East Side. The character "Darcy Finn" from The Upper East Side will be moving into the apartment building on The Big City sometime during the first season. This is the first series from FockerHaleProductions that does not center on mystery and drama. A pilot (first) episode was ordered, and the episode was uploaded. After that, a full first season of six episodes was ordered for the show. The second episode will be going into production soon. ''*In August 2013 all productions on Yoville series were ceased, effectively cancelling The Big City after only one episode. '' A short description of the show was released on 6/4/2013; "Have you ever heard of best friends meeting online and moving in together? Well now you have! In The Big City, Summer & Drew meet on an online game and over the course of a few years become best friends and decide after graduating high school to move to New York for college and get an apartment together! Watch as these two move to New York and begin their lives there! Their adventures together, their whacky neighbors, their crazy unstable love lives, and more! Tune into The Big City coming soon to FockerHaleProductions!" Untitled This series; currently untitled, is the second spin-off of The Upper East Side. A pilot (first episode) has been ordered, and will begin production after The Upper East Side concludes its fourth (and final) season. The show will focus on a popular fashion magazine (Yogue), and the work life there. One of the employees at the magazine is Joy Somerhalder (who is a main character from The Upper East Side). ''*In August 2013 all production on Yoville series was ceased effectively stopping this Untitled spin-off of The Upper East Side from ever producing an episode. '' Other: There are also several series on the development slate currently. This means that these are series that were thought up of, some even script(s) written, but were put on hold. Or it could also mean a basic outline of possible new series. There are currently a eight series on the development slate, which may or may not be made into a series in the future. ''*In August 2013 all productions on Yoville series was ceased which means all series on the development slate will never be made into a Yoville series. '' Music Video's Background: FockerHale Productions was created by Joy Focker & Dylan Hale, and was started in April 2013 with their first series (The Upper East Side). Category:Fan Created Content Category:Fan Created Media